Seifer
by Grey Wolf of Xanthus
Summary: Seifer after Time Compression


**Seifer**

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy 8, its characters and locations are copyright of Squaresoft. The song Kryptonite is sung by Three Doors Down. 

**Note: **What happened to Seifer in time compression? Mmm must think. Gee I saw the lyrics and I thought Seifer but calling the fanfic Kryptonite sounded funny *sniff* oh and I'm still crazy, my face still twitches. Why me? I mean the blue pj's covered in sheep is a dead give away that I'm good, why must I be crazy? WHY? WHY?? *break down and cries for a few minutes and then jump up and smile* oh well.

* * *

The world pulled in on itself and everything around him went black. Seifer, the sorceress's knight had been pulled in to a deep dark void and for once, as like to few times in his live he was scared. The Time Compression had begun. She didn't need him anymore and thus he was cast aside to die like all the rest. 

_I took a walk around the world to   
ease my troubled mind _

_I left my body laying somewhere   
in the sands of time   
I watched the world float to the dark   
side of the moon   
I feel there's nothing i can do, yeah   
  
_

He saw what was happening to the world, to Squall but he could do nothing, he felt like a ghost, trapped in the darkness of his own soul as again the void closed around him to leave him helpless and alone. 

It felt like hours. He was alone, waiting for it all to end; for death to come to him. But how could he be sure he's not dead already he wondered and tried to move. As he did he saw Squall strike the final blow and he saw Her fall and disappear. 

_  
I watched the world float to the   
dark side of the moon   
after all I knew it had to be something   
to do with you   
I really don't mind what happens now and then   
as long as you'll be my friend at the end   
_

He watched Squall kneel forward; tired from the battle, his shoulders shaking as he breathed. This caused a pain in Seifer's heart, not that he was sure he still had a heart in this form.

Squall, he though and longed to reach out to the younger boy; but he couldn't, he never could. When they where younger Squall would always push him away and that hurt Seifer so much that he started to hurt Squall back. He wanted Squall to like him and he never understood why he wouldn't. Even now he didn't understand.

'Why Squall?' he asked, his mouth forming the words but no sound coming out.

_  
If I go crazy then will you still   
call me Superman   
if I'm alive and well, will you be   
there holding my hand   
I'll keep you by my side with   
my superhuman might   
kryptonite   
_

They where stuck with him now but no one saw him. He wondered that if they would leave him there, he wondered what would happen if he went back. Would they lock him up? Would they kill him? He dissevered it for what he did, but it wasn't him entirely, it was Her. She had taking him over and now he was alone.

Again his thoughts went to Squall and wondered if Squall could ever love him, but he knew it couldn't happen. Squall would be happy if he died. His suffering and pain would be forgotten if the one that caused most of it was gone. He didn't want to be there to hurt Squall again. Never again.  

_  
You call me strong, you call me weak,   
but still your secrets i will keep   
you took for granted all the times I   
never let you down   
you stumbled in and bumped your head, if   
not for me then you would be dead   
I picked you up and put you back   
on solid ground   
  
_

He saw Squall get lost and wanted to do something, but he couldn't. 'I'm sorry' he tried to say but Squall didn't hear him. He saw the dream and knew Squall would never love him. Rinoa stood in his way. She always did and he felt tears run from his eyes and fall away into the blackness.

He looked up to the sky and in a scream of pain wished that Rinoa could save Squall and make him happy, for he couldn't. He only wished Squall could life, even if it was without him. And then she appeared out of the gloom: The Angel of Hope. Rinoa. She walked to Squall and Seifer closed his eyes, wishing they where home, wishing to face his problems. 

And as the world changed and the dessert became a field of flowers Rinoa looked up and saw him…__

_  
If I go crazy then will you still   
call me Superman   
If I'm alive and well, will you be   
there holding my hand   
I'll keep you by my side with   
my superhuman might   
kryptonite   
_

He never understood why he was given a second chance but thanks to Rinoa he was. Though he couldn't call it live, be would exist, even if it was without his love, he would exist.


End file.
